forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gondegal
Gondegal, also known as "The Usurper King" and "The Lost King", attempted unsuccessfully to establish a kingdom centered in the city of Arabel in northern Cormyr in 1352 DR (the Year of the Dragon). He was overthrown after only eight days in power by the standing army of Cormyr, the Purple Dragons, led by king Azoun IV of the house of Orbaskyr. History Initial Success Using Arabel as his base of operations, Gondegal recruited mercenaries from throughout Cormyr and from what are now known as the Goblin Marches and the Stonelands. In return for military service, Gondegal promised his soldiers any loot they could lay hands on. To his commanders he promised noble titles and land concessions. Gondegal conducted guerrilla style raids throughout Cormyr and rapidly gained control of most of northern Cormyr. Gondegal´s forces carried his banner as far north as the Desertsedge Mountains, east past Wyvernwater to the Vast Swamp (capturing Immersea, Hultail, Thunderstone, and Wheloon), west to farms around Eveningstar (though Eveningstar itself withstood Gondegal´s siege), and northeast to Tilver´s Gap. Gondegal managed to establish a throne at Arabel. But this reign lasted only eight days, and Gondegal was only actually in Arabel for five days as ruler of his impromptu kingdom. Reaction Retreat and Collapse After a brief period of regrouping by the Purple Dragons and diplomacy by Azoun IV, who enlisted the support of Sembia, Daggerdale, Tilverton, and other dales, a combined allied force marched on Gondegal. Simultaneous advances began out of High Horn, the High Dale, Thunder Gap, and Tilverton (its surviving forces had quickly retaken their city after Gondegal captured it). Many of Gondegal´s troops retreated in the face of the advancing allied army, pillaging as the left. A substantial portion of Gondegal´s troops, however, having depleted local food supplies, merely surrendered and offered to join the Purple Dragons in return for food and shelter. Throughout the allied advance, there were no major battles; with no battle lasting more than an hour or costing more than 100 lives. Most of the renegade troops decided to fight only because they saw no other option, choosing to die in battle rather than return to their homes in disgrace. The Purple Dragons, led personally by King Azoun IV, marched on Arabel expecting a pitched battle or a long siege at Gondegal´s stronghold. Instead, the Purple Dragons met no resistance whatsoever. Gondegal had fled, most likely during the night or perhaps even a day or two before, leaving his troops to their own devices. Gondegal´s mercenary troops had no reason to fight for Arabel on their own. They fought for gold alone, and the source of that gold had fled Arabel. The Purple Dragons reoccupied Arabel without spilling a drop of blood. Myrmeen Lhal was subsequently installed as Lord of Arabel. Analysis of Failure Gondegal was initially able to quickly capture large tracts of land because his mercenary forces were more agile than Cormyr´s resident forces, the Purple Dragons, and because Cormyr had been prepared for an attack from outside, not for an enemy within. With much of the military stationed in High Horn at the time, there was considerable difficulty in rapidly assembling enough troops to challenge Gondegal on the field. Gondegal fell for a number of interrelated reasons. First, the widespread looting that resulted from the promise of booty left captured towns depleted and therefore useless as points of supply for further attacks. In addition, despite long standing anti-Suzail sentiments within Arabel and in the surrounding countryside, the pillaging, rape and murder of civilians carried out mercenary troops, meant that Gondegal was unsuccessful in capturing hearts and minds of average Cormyrians. Perhaps more importantly, however, Gondegal upset the balance of power relations in the region. As a result, Sembia, Daggerdale, Tilverton, and other dales were willing to aid Suzail in putting down the renegade. Effects Although Gondegal´s kingdom was shortlived, historians agree that it played a significant roll hand in the consolidation of the Kingdom of Cormyr. One of the early faults of the young King Azoun IV was his reluctance to attend to matters outside Suzail, the capital city. But with the armed rebellion, Azoun IV was forced to take action to consolidate the administration of central and northern Cormyr. Also, his personal leadership of the Purple Dragons during the counterinsurgency allowed him to project an image of a man of action, cementing his reputation among both the Purple Dragons and the common folk of Cormyr. Gondegal was never captured and his condition and whereabouts are unknown. He is rumored to lead a group of bandits in the Goblin Marches or the Stonelands and his name arises in taverns whenever caravans disappear or bandit activity increases. Sources Adapted from: Cormyr. Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition. Forgotten Realms Official Game Accessory (9410). Lake Geneva, WI: TSR Inc., 1994. ISBN 1-56076-818-5 Category:Gondegal Category:Usurper Category:Lost King Category:Arabel Category:Cormyr Category:Azoun IV Category:Myrmeen Lhal Category:Suzail Category:Sembia Category:Tilverton Category:Daggerdale Category:Goblin Marches Category:Stonelands Category:Mercenary Category:Purple Dragons